Naruto: Fate of the Otsutsuki
by Account Moving
Summary: During the Mizuki Incident, Naruto ends up mastering the Kage Bunshin Justu very quickly. Bored, Naruto looks into the Scroll of Sealing more and learns Edo Tensei, the usage of Chakra Chains and… Finds a seal? When he opened the seal, a mysterious man appears! What is this man, and how will he affect the NaruVerse?


Naruto: Fate of the Otsutsuki

Base Info:

Smarter Naruto

Rinnegan Naruto

Edo Tensei Master Naruto

Undertale Magic User Naruto

Ki User Naruto

Revived Minato and Kushina

Hinata Bashing (Not many people do this… Plus I hate her. SHE'S EVIL I TELL YA! EVILLLLLLL! SHE STALKS NARUTO!)  
Civillian Council Bashing

Alive Uchiha Clan

Good Itachi

Good Sasuke

Powerful Sasuke

Dad Ryuuto (To Naruto)

½ Saiyan Naruto

Godly Naruto

Sakura Bashing

Shippings:

NaruFemKyuu (Naruto x Kurami)

SasuKarin (Sasuke x Karin)

Agateyu (Agate [GlitchTale] x Ryuuto [Adult, Strongest Version])

New Characters:

Ryutensei Otsutsuki

Agate Otsutsuki

Ikama Otsutsuki

Minako Otsutsuki

Summary: During the Mizuki Incident, Naruto ends up mastering the Kage Bunshin Justu very quickly. Bored, Naruto looks into the Scroll of Sealing more and learns Edo Tensei, the usage of Chakra Chains and… Finds a seal? When he opened the seal, a mysterious man appears! What is this man, and how will he affect the NaruVerse?

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, Glitchtale, Naruto, Dragon Ball/Z/Super/GT or any other works used in this fanfiction. This was made purely out of fun, and might even become my new Favourite Project. Please do not hurt me.

 **Chapter 1: Interference By A Timeless Godling**

(3rd POV)

Naruto Uzumaki. The Most Unpredictable Ninja. The Seventh Hokage. The Orange Hokage. The Savior of the World. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His legend across the Elemental Nations was sealed when he defeated Madara and Kaguya…

But what would happen, if a small change occured? What if Kaguya had a 3rd child? What if the child was in another realm? What if Naruto had a bit more time to look through the Scroll of Sealing? What if the child of Kaguya, now a grown man, came back with his family, back to his homeworld? What if he met Naruto?

This, my friends, is the legend… of Naruto Otsutsuki-Uzumaki-Namikaze!

(With Naruto)

"Hehe, I got the scroll from Jiji! I'm so good at pranking people!" A blonde boy with cerulean blue eyes wearing a orange jumpsuit laughed, holding a large scroll. He opened the scroll. "Let's see, the first Jutsu is **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**? What the heck? Why does it start with the one thing I'm bad at? Hm… I might as well try to do it."

Naruto crossed his fingers in a plus shape. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " The young ninja in training called out, as a solid clone appeared next to him. "Wow, that wasn't as hard as normal **Bunshin** … Let's try some more things! Hm… **Edo Tensei** … Hey, clone, you try learning that! It does say we need a sacrifice, so just learn whatever you can!" Naruto made a few more **Kage Bunshin** to help him, 2 helping the **Edo Tensei** clone, 3 learning **Chakra Chains** , which the Scroll said was a Uzumaki technique, and 2 to help him look at a strange seal.

When Naruto looked closely at it, it looked like that seal that appeared on his stomach when he flowed chakra to his stomach… Yet, it was different, having weird markings on it that Naruto didn't understand. **(1)** Naruto actually did know of the Kyuubi, in fact he was friends with the nine-tailed fox, he just hid it. 'Hey, Kyu?'

The Kyuubi woke up. " **What is it, Naruto?"** The fox asked.

'Take a look at this seal for me, will ya?' The Kyuubi sighed, looking through Naruto's eyes, before gasping.

" **KID RELEASE THAT SEAL NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! THERE'S A LOT OF CHAKRA BUILDING UP IN THERE AND IT'LL BURST!"**

Naruto nodded. 'What do I do, Kyuu?'

" **Just wipe some of your blood on the seal! This seal looks like it isn't linked to a certain bloodline or the Shinigami anymore, so it should be fine!"** Naruto then bit his thumb, smearing blood on the seal before it glew blue and released a unconscious family. A man, a woman, and 2 young children.

The man immediately woke up, getting up from his position and sitting.

The man had white-violet hair with spiked upwards like Naruto's, with a red streak. His eyes were colored differently. One was yellow-green, the other was blood red. He wore a light gray jacket that was not zipped fully, with a dark blue t-shirt. His pants were dark blue, with red ninja sandals. The man stared at Naruto and his clones silently.

The man finally spoke, his voice strained as if he hasn't talked in a long while. "Who are you? Why does your Chakra feel so familiar?"

" **Naruto, that man is no ordinary person!"** Kyuubi said.

'No duh, Kyuu, he just came out of a seal!'

" **What I mean is, his Chakra feels very similar to old man Six Paths!"**

'W-what?'

" **Just talk to him!"**

Naruto broke out of it and decided to respond. "I honestly don't know but-"

"NARUTO!" A voice yelled as a man with a scar on his nose jumped off a tree. This man was Iruka Umino, Chunin sensei of Naruto. "I've found you, uh… Who's that?" Iruka asked, pointing at the multi-color haired man.

"My name is Ryutensei, Ryutensei Otsutsuki." Ryutensei answered.

"Yeah, yeah, Iruka-sensei! He popped out of the Scroll of Sealing and everything! And guess what, I mastered the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** on my first try!" Naruto exclaimed. "Now I can pass the Secret Exam!"

"Secret Exam? What? Who told you of anything like that?"

"Mizuki-sensei did!" The sound of a kunai barrage whizzing through the air was heard, before Ryutensei got up quickly, seeing the oncoming threat.

Ryutensei put his arms out, a glowing green barrier forming in front of him and blocking the kunai. The assailant was a man with white hair wearing a Konoha headband, a Chunin vest, and a large shuriken on his back. The man scoffed at the barrier. "Naruto, give me the scroll!"

"Naruto, no matter what happens, don't give him the Scroll! That scroll is very dangerous, with forbidden Ninjutsu written inside of it! Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!"

Mizuki was about to say something, but Ryutensei cut him off. "Listen, young man, stop trying to assault this young boy. He did nothing wrong to you. Stop, or there will be consequences." Ryutensei warned.

"Hah, what could you do? That barrier was probably just a fluke!" Ryutensei growled at Mizuki before sighing, and smiling softly.

"I did warn you…" Ryutensei then twisted his hand around, a red glowing sword with a heart-shaped hilt appearing in his hand, as well as a red and green circular shield on his arm. The shield had a weird mark engraved onto it. **(2)** Ryutensei rushed at Mizuki so fast, you'd need the stage 1 Sharingan to even see the blur. Ryutensei attacked with his sword, stabbing into the white haired man's chest, piercing his lungs and injuring his heart. The man wouldn't survive the encounter with Ryutensei.

Mizuki coughed, blood splattering on the floor. "Heh… You're as much as a demon as that freak down there if you're protecting him... NARUTO, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI! YOU ARE A DEMON!" Mizuki laughed loudly before he finally collapsed from blood loss, dead.

Ryutensei pulled the sword back, before it faded with the shield. He looked at Naruto. "Listen, young Naruto… You are not a demon… You aren't the Kyuubi. You're her jailor from what I know." Ryutensei smiled. **(3)**

Naruto grinned obnoxiously. "I know that! She and I are actually great pals!" Ryutensei patted the blonde boy's head.

"Good, good. At least you aren't angry at Konoha..." Iruka sighed, walking up to the person that was like a little brother to him. Iruka looked at Ryutensei. "Sir, Naruto Uzumaki here is a orphan, and has no family at all... I'd take him in, but the council keeps rejecting his adoption… Could you take him in?" Ryutensei nodded.

"My wife and I would be honored to take the boy in… he'll be like my son…" Ryutensei grinned. "Naruto Uzumaki-Otsutsuki… A strong name for a strong boy."

"Wait, you're my Tou-san now?" Naruto asked, eyes widening. Ryutensei smiled at him.

"Yes, Naru-chan. I am your new Tou-san." Naruto jumped into Ryuuto's arms, tears appearing in his eyes.

"TOU-SAN!" He openly wept, happier than he's ever been. Ryuuto hugged back, smiling widely.

"Ryu?"/"Daddy?" Ryuuto heard, seeing his wife and children awake.

Agate was Ryuuto's wife, with long wavy orange hair and burning orange eyes. She was wearing her traditional clothes, all orange per usual.

Minako was Ryuuto's oldest child, with red-purple hair and dark red eyes. She was wearing a smaller, differently colored copy of the armour her "older sister" Amber wore, suited for her smaller 16 year old body.

Ikama was Ryuuto's son, born a year and a half after his sister. He wore a cloak that looked like it belonged on the Sage of The Six Paths, as he looked up to his uncle Hagoromo after his father told him about the Sage. His eyes were dull gold, with black hair. He was just a bit older than 14 years old. **(4)**

"Hey Agate-chan. Hello my children." Ryuuto smiled, still holding the young Uzumaki child. "Everyone meet the new member of the family. Naruto Uzumaki-Otsutsuki." Ryuuto put the 12 year old blonde down so he could meet his new mother and siblings. Agate walked up to Naruto and bent down in front of him, smiling.

"Hello, Naruto. I'm Agate, your new mother," She said, as Naruto suddenly hugged his mom. Ikama and Minako walked up to their newly adopted brother, a neutral look on their face. Then they smiled widely.

"Nii-san!" They said, hugging him afterwards. Iruka smiled, happy for his "little brother". But then he realized a problem.

"Otsustsuki-san, I'm unsure what the council will say about th-"

"Screw the Council, they're a bunch of old people with no real power. They shouldn't even be allowed to interfere with Shinobi matters." Ryuuto said, eyebrow raised. "No matter, just take me to them. Agate, the Shock clan is a viable clan here, my mother made sure of it. Make sure to take Naruto, Ikama and Minako to the Shock Compound. I'm going to deal with the Council." Agate nodded and took the kids with her to said Compound.

Iruka blinked. "Sir, the Shock Compound is lined with Fuinjutsu that would incinerate anyone who isn't of-"

"Who isn't of Shock descent or related to a Shock through adoption or marriage. Exactly. I am a Shock, my father was the Shock head before his untimely demise." Ryuuto shrugged. "But now I have to go." He turned to leave before he nervously laughed. "Which way to the Council?" Iruka shook his head amusedly, pointing out the direction, and after Ryuuto double-checked Iruka for any wounds, the white-haired Godling left.

"The Council's in for one hell of a time…" Iruka laughed.

(With The Council)

"Sarutobi-sama, we must kill the demon brat! They took the Scroll of Sealing!" A random civillian yelled. "He's a threat!"

"I will not let you! Do you forget he's Minato's son?" Fugaku Uchiha, Head of The Uchiha Clan yelled. "He is under the Uchiha Clan's protection!"

"Uchiha-sama be reasonable, the demon brat has controlled your mi-" The door was kicked open by a irritated Ryuuto, who had a glowing dual-sided red spear in his hand.

"Who are you to barge into the Council's meeting!" Ryuuto looked at the fat man, Ojiro Hatemake, who owned some of the civillian restraunts.

"Oh shut up, fatso. I'm the heir to the Shock clan, and I'm here to take my seat." Ryuuto, still holding his spear, sat down on a seat that had a black lightning bolt marking on it. "Now, let the meeting continue. What did you say about Uzumaki?"

"He's a demon and should be exec-" Ojiro was unable to talk as he now had a spear in his head. The fat man dropped down, dead. Ryuuto smirked devillishly.

"I have adopted Naruto Uzumaki, he is my child and under my protection. Anyone wants to harm him? Kill me first. Understand!?" Ryuuto hissed. All the civillians nodded hastily, not wanting to end up like Ojiro. "Good. Stay away from harming my family and I will have no qualms with you." **(5)**

 **(1): The mysterious markings are actually ancient Latin runes that are supposed to open dimensional portals. I have no idea how Fuinjutsu actually works… Only Kishimoto-sama does.**

 **(2): The Delta Rune, but no one in the Narutoverse knows what it is. Yet.**

 **(3): If you read my stories, you'd know that Ryuuto is the Jinchuuruki of the real Juubi, Shinju no Ookami. He is also Kaguya's son to boot, so he knows of Naruto's world and functions from his mom's stories.**

 **(4): If you are wondering, yes, Agate, Ikama, and Minako have their own special Kekki Genkai that Ryu doesn't have. Ikama has** _ **Yami no Kyogi**_ **or literally Darkness's Falsehood, which allows him to absorb normal and demon chakra, as well as use any Kekki Genkai in their DNA for a hour. Minako has** _ **Fuhaiton**_ **or Corruption Style,** **a Kekki Genkai that allows them to use HATE and Corruption without any repercussions, and it gives her a better perception of which people are actually traitors or dangerous. Agate has Fire Style, Wind Style, Scorch Style, and Blaze Style. Also, Ikama has the SOUL of Law (Integrity + Justice), while his older sister has the SOUL of Love (Determination + Kindness).**

 **(5): The Shock clan was a highly respected old clan of powerful ninja from the Warring States era. They were on the same side as the Uchiha and Senju, and are just as influential. No one wants to piss off a Shock.**


End file.
